The Well of Souls
by Archonsg
Summary: Picks up immediately after the King of Shadows defeat, Neeshka learns something about herself and takes a new road in the journey of life that will never be the same again.
1. It is better to have loved and lost

Exhilaration!  
They have done it, against all odds, they somehow managed to defeat the King of Shadows.  
For Neeshka, the events preceding the King of Shadows' defeat, affected her in a very personal way.  
Caught and bound to an ancient spell, she knew she owed more than just her life to the band, especially to the man she now follows.

The immediate euphoria however did not last long.  
The aftermath of the battle, caused enormous energies to be released.  
The entire vale heaved and shook, threatening to bring the ancient fortress crashing down.  
Seemingly able to pick the safest path, Neeshka sprang from side to side avoiding falling debris as they ran into the tunnels and up towards the surface.

Turning into a corridor, Neeshka halted for a moment. Turning around she started to yell to her companions, to hurry up and follow her, but her words were lost, her voice drowned by a loud crackling above her. She instinctively knew that the roof was about to give way.

In that instant, time slowed for Neeshka. Her mind screamed for her to move, to make as much haste as possible and to get away to safety but she could not move.  
Her heart held her back, telling her to wait just a bit longer.  
Just a few seconds more for him.

She saw her companions run into the room, the man whose face she knew so well, every line, wrinkle, every detail, for he was the reason that she is still alive and free.  
He slowed to wait for the others and she saw the concern etched on his face.

"_Silvarian, that Idiot! Run damn it! _That is just so like him, always putting others ahead of himself." Neeshka thought. "Well, maybe not always" Neeshka corrected herself.  
Neeshka just could not understand his behavior at times, his demeanor towards the people he meets varied from almost saintly in kindness to downright ruthlessness.

She then saw Grobnar and his construct charged into the room, without slowing down, the construct barreled into a door shattering it to pieces. It disappeared down that route with the gnome chasing after it. She then saw Ammon yelling something and together with the dwarf, followed the path opened by the construct. Last into the room was Elanee, limping slightly from some injury she must have suffered during the mad run out of the portal chamber.

Elanee.  
An elf, a tree hugging druid, her rival.  
Always watching him, always following close, much too close to Neeshka's liking, and it seems, Elanee had a history with him.  
A history that she was not willing to share with any other.

Neeshka screamed again, this time her voice rang out clear and loud. She saw that both Elanee and the man looked up towards her.  
A part of her mind knew that it was too late.  
They could have only heard her if the noise had stopped, and that meant that something had already given way.  
She looked up and saw as if in slow motion, an entire section of the roof, huge chunks of rock and mortar falling down on both elf and man.

_No! This can't be happening! _Neeshka's mind screamed.

Elanee's eyes followed Neeshka's and looked up, then in an instant back at Neeshka, their eyes locked.  
Neeshka saw in Elanee's, an understanding. Despite the rivalry she bore for the tiefling, Elanee was still in love with the man before her. Knowing that both their lives now measured in mere fractions of a second, and knowing that he would not leave her behind, Elanee did the only thing she could.  
Elanee lunged forward and pushed the ranger as hard as she could.

Neeshka's survival instinct finally kicked in.  
She turned and fled down the corridor as the entire section behind her caved in.  
Her mind, in a turmoil, replaying that last horrid scene of a man falling backwards into an archway as rocks pummeled and buried the one whom pushed him through it.

Neeshka's instinct turned her into one corridor after another, always towards the smell of fresh air, even as her mind screamed out in pain.

_Elanee is dead. Is he...  
That whole area collapsed, how could he still be alive?  
He has to be!  
They are all dead!  
He's a survivor, he has to be alive.  
How could he be, can he fight falling rocks?_

Neeshka just blindly ran on.

Then as if in a dream, she was out of the old Ilefarn ruins. Sunlight caressed her skin but she felt no warmth, no comfort from its rays.  
Tears welled in her eyes and she blinked.  
Her breath still quick, and raged from the run, refused to slow and she fell to her knees.

Her mind numb now, still trying to deal with the finality of what she saw.

_You left him back there!  
There was nothing I could do!  
You should have tried to save him...  
... could have tried to save him...  
... like he saved you._

_He loved you._

Neeshka's chest constricted and she felt pain.  
Pain like no injury she has felt before.  
It was like a fist had suddenly clenched around her heart and squeezed.  
Her entire body shook and shivering she fell over gasping for air.  
Her mind screaming at the memory of that simple truth.

_He loved you._

A low moan, an almost animal sound issued from her throat that grew into a shriek of utter despair.  
For the first time in her life, Neeshka's thoughts was not of herself, her status as a thief, her wealth or lack of. She finally understood then, what love truly was, what it meant to be in love.  
That knowledge however, made the pain all the more unbearable.  
For the first time in her life, her tears were shed for an injury that went beyond physical pain, her sobs racked with anguish and irrecoverable loss.

* * * * * * * * * *

"Aldanon sir! I think we have found one of the Knight Captian's companions." A gruff looking soldier of Neverwinter said.

"Well, did you or did you not? Either it is his companion, some beast or foul shadow...did I tell you about the time..." Aldanon asked.

"Yes sir!" The soldier quickly interjected, "It's the tiefling girl. Nishta or something ..."

"Neeshka." Aldanon corrected.

"Yes sir." The soldier replied.

"Well?" Aldanon said in an impatient tone.

"Sir?" The soldier confused, not sure what the sage meant.

"Well where is she? I mean, first you say you think you found her, either you have or haven't, if so, where is she? Quickly now." Aldanon quipped irritably.

"Come with me sir." The soldier did a quick about face and walked off hurriedly, probably to avoid any more complications with the sage. Aldanon hurried along with the soldier to where they had located Neeshka. The sage heard her before he even saw the tiefling, curled up on the ground, still sobbing. Her cries, now clearly audible.

A few of the Captain's Company were already there, though they just stood around her, unsure if they should or unwilling, to intrude on her grief.

"I say girl, are you all right? Are you hurt?" Queried Aldanon.

Neeshka didn't respond at first, this lead to the sage repeating the question, only louder.  
Neeshka barely responded, only managing to point towards the entrance from where she exited.

"What should we do sir?" Asked a rather worried soldier.

Looking at Neeshka, Aldanon decided that it was best to get her back to Crossroad Keep and said so. Kana and Navalle would want to talk to her and she might need clerical attentions.

"_Besides, they'll make better decisions anyways." _Aldanon thought.

"Lets look and see if we can find that other survivor. From the scrying, it could be Khelgar or Grobnar." Said Aldanon.

"Damnable spells! Never works the way you want them to...oh yes, maybe if I try to scry for that construct of his...no...that won't work...can't locate a life force when its not actually a living thing..." Looking up, Aldanon saw that the soldiers were still looking at him, and milling around confused,

"Well? Why are you still here? Go! GO!" Aldanon waved his hand shooing the soldiers off.

Turning around, Aldanon hurried off towards where Neeshka pointed, knowing that the men will take care of the tiefling.

"_I never thought those of demonic blood could cry. And with such pure sorrow." _Aldanon sniffled and felt his own eyes tearing.

"What a remarkable thing indeed."


	2. Revelations

Revelations.

Kana stretched and sighed.  
Crossroad Keep had seen an amazing transformation since she arrived so many months ago. From an almost forgotten, run-down shell of crumbling rock and mortar, to a mighty fortress that now stands at the Southern tip of Neverwinter Woods.  
Many of the locals are beginning to call the keep, "Beacon of the Southern March". Kana smiled at the thought. The keep's role now not only function as the South-Western staging point for Neverwinter's forces but it is also the commerce hub for the area.  
Even Nevalle is considering using Crossroad Keep as a military training center, where the Greycloaks can be given rudimentary training, before given official posts.  
Her smile quickly died when she thought of the man responsible, for he was not only a sound military leader, his grasp of economics astounded her.  
The only problem is, he is now gone.  
While activity at the keep has not stopped, the past few days were clouded by a pall of sadness.  
Though the men at the keep knew that their captain and his team had succeeded in their mission, they also knew that there were almost no survivors.  
Its been two days since the unnatural darkness had lifted from the land and the nightwalkers driven off. Yet, no one felt like rejoicing.  
_  
"Poor Neeshka." _Kana thought as she got up from her desk, she knew was time that she spoke to the tiefling again.

Neeshka stared at the ceiling.  
Since arriving back at the keep, she has kept to herself and stayed in her room. A room that now felt large and empty.  
She turned, curled and pulled the covers tighter, as if to cocoon herself from the world. Neeshka closed her eyes and took long deep breaths to clam herself. Ever since coming back to the keep, she had this uneasy feeling, a crawling of the skin that made her nervous.  
She shivered a little and tried to settle in.  
The hairs on the back of her neck stood at times and she didn't like the way it felt.  
Neeshka felt vulnerable.  
Its hard being alone again, once upon a time she would have relished the thought of not being tied down, of not needing anyone. But she got used to having people whom she could call friends, used to people whom watched and protected her back as much as she thought of picking their pockets.  
The smile quickly faded and her eyes teared again.  
No longer hysterical, memories of her companions however, still pushed her towards emotional lows. Neeshka heard a knock on the door but chose not to respond.

She heard Kana's voice, "Neeshka, I know you are in there."

"Go away." Said the tiefling.

"I am not going to do that." returned Kana's voice, calm as always.

"_I'll bet she'll stay out there and wait too." _Thought Neeshka, sighing, she finally replied, "Oh, all right, come in then."

Kana stepped in and looked around.  
Neeshka was still in bed.  
Lightly dressed, she looked no different from any other young woman, if you can overlook the horns and tail.  
Kana came to stand at the bedside.

"How are you feeling today?" Asked Kana.

Neeshka propped herself up on the bed before replying, "Has Aldanon found anyone else?"

The fact that she avoided her question did not escape Kana. Carefully, she framed her answer so as not to give the tiefling any false hopes.

"They found Khelgar. He's badly hurt, but the field cleric was able to patch him up somewhat."

Anticipating Neeshka's question, "He'll need Ivarr's attentions before he'll be able to talk to us about what happened."

Kana was cut off as Neeshka practically leapt out of bed and stood before her. Her eyes burned brightly as she spoke, "How soon will he be back?"

"In a few hours, Aldanon still thinks that there might be more survivors but you know how he is."

Neeshka mind raced, "_Khelgar is alive! That stupid, glorious, stubborn dwarf is alive!"_

Kana spoke again and broke her train of thought, "He might be able to help us find the Captain's remains..."

Kana was almost caught off guard when Neeshka whirled on her, had she not been expecting this very reaction.  
Moving with precision, Kana caught Neeshka's wrists as she tried to strike. Then using an old wrestler's trick, hooked her leg behind Neeska's while allowing herself to fall forward, using her weight to pin Neeshka down on the bed. Cutting off any protests, Kana again hammered the thought home.

"People die Neeshka. Even the ones we love. You have to prepare yourself to accept that fact." Kana said.

Neeshka felt Kana relaxed a little, testing to see if she would try to fight back.  
With her body pressed against her's, Neeshka could smell Kana's scent. Leather, perspiration, wood smoke with a hint of floral essence, almost sensual.  
She wanted to hate Kana, to strike out at her, but she knew Kana was right.  
Neeshka relaxed her body and relented.

Kana's voice softened, "He was loved by many here you know."

Neeshka stared at the face just inches away.  
"_He was loved by many." _The tiefling thought, wondering if there was more to this.  
"Did he and you..." Neeshka started to ask but found she could not complete the question.

Kana released Neeshka and sat on the side of the bed, "I'll only say this much. I have my memories of him to cherish. And now, I live as I think he would want me to. Do you not think that he would want you to move on too? If he was dead?"

Neeshka fell silent, but her eyes questioned Kana, "_How could you?"_

Kana seemed to be able to read her thoughts, "I am a soldier Neeshka. I have seen friends and lovers come and go, many whom are now dead. It hurts, yes. I can't say you'll ever forget the pain, but you have to learn how to deal with it. Otherwise, it will eat at you from the inside."

Neeshka sighed. "Its just so hard."

"Of course it is, nothing about love is easy." Kana replied

"I didn't say I was in love Kana." Neeshka said rather quickly.

Kana gave the tiefling a wry smiled. "_You didn't have to." _she thought to herself.

Looking at Neeshka, said instead, "You look a horrid mess. Some girls can cry and still look alluring but not you. Come now, go wash up and get dressed. You don't want to appear before the dwarf the way you are now, do you?"

Neeshka smiled a little smile. "Gods, no."

"_That's the first smile since she came back" _Kana thought.  
Turning towards the door, Kana took a few quick steps and said, "I'll send someone up to get you once Khelgar is ready." and then left the tiefling to dress herself.

* * * * * * * * * *

Khelgar fumed, "I keep telling ya, I am fine!"

Ivarr shook his head, "No, you are not. You were dead or so close to death's door, that it would not have made a difference when we found you. Even with healing spells, you still need a few days of rest."

Khelgar was about start a yelling match when the door to the infirmary opened.

"Neeshka!"

Khelgar bounded past Kana and hugged the tiefling, "You're alive!"  
Then suddenly conscious that he's hugging Neeshka, he quickly added with a grin "They got me wearing this frock. No pockets for you to pick."

Neeshka with a flippant tone teased, "Oh, that's all right, I already looked through your packs, just to make sure everything is still there."

Khelgar frowned but before he could say anything, Neeshka quickly raised her hands and said "Just kidding!"  
She leaned close and bent to whisper into his ear, "I am glad you are alive too." and gave him a squeeze.

Neeshka's face then darkened a little, "What happened in there? I saw you run after Ammon just before the roof fell in."

Khelgar sat down and started to recount the events, "The elf girl pushed Silvarian in just as the roof fell in."  
Neeshka nodded.  
"A chunk of rock, hit him square on the forehead. Knocked him flat out. I keep telling him that he should wear a proper helmet but nooooooooo, you know how he likes that circlet of his. Had to drag him around in the tunnels for a bit"

"_He is alive!" _Neeshka's eye's flared with hope.

"They got him Neeshka. Someone's got him." Khelgar said softly.

Both Kana and Neeshka was looked confused and together they chimed.  
"They?"

Khelgar continued, "We were attacked by these ...things. Gargoyles, but much tougher then any we have fought before. They swarmed over me and Ammon. The Gith ported out earlier and with Elanee gone, we didn't have a healer... I managed to take down a few before they got the better of me. But the last thing I saw, was one of these gargoyles carrying Silvarian off and Ammon chasing after it."

Neeshka grasped Khelgar's arms, "But he was alive?"

"Aye lass, at least, I think he was." said the dwarf.

Kana looked disturbed, "Aldanon said there wasn't any other living soul within the ruins. We tried scrying for him at the other Illefarn sites that we know of, but so far, nothing."

Then, Neeshka felt it again, like an insect crawling on her skin, but this time, no longer wallowing in her sorrow, no longer mentally incapacitated, knew what it meant.  
"Everyone come with me." Neeshka said urgently.

Kana looked up, confused for a moment with questions in her eyes but saw Neeshka's sudden change and kept silent.

Neeshka was sure of it now, "Trust me on this, I should have noticed it earlier, but I ...wasn't quite myself."  
Neeshka stood up and led them towards the keep's basement.

"What in the hells..." grumbled Khelgar as he hurried along with Kana.

"Not what Khelgar, whom." Neeshka shot back as she hurried past the keeps main hall.

The dwarf realized where they were heading, a look of incredibility crossed his face "You can't mean..."

Kana's brow furrowed, "What are the two of you babbling about?"

Down the steps and past the doors and past the work benches they ran, till they entered the end of the basement's large chamber. There, within the keep's summoning circle stood a figure.  
Kana taken aback by what she saw, instinctively she drew her sword.

"Mephasm." drawled Neeshka.

Expressionless, the devil greeted them, "Welcome little one, I was beginning to wonder if I had to wait much longer. You have brought friends I see."

"Why is that fiend here?" Rumbled Khelgar.

"Did he had anything to do with the captain's adduction?" Kana quickly asked.

A flicker of amusement crossed his features, Mephasm said, "I assure you, I have no reason to steal your captain away from you. As to why I am here, while I am not bound to this circle, it is a link I have to your captain. And while he still he lives, if I so choose, I can use this circle to appear to you, as I am doing so now."

"_While he still lives." So He is alive_!" Though Neeshka.

Neeshka wasn't the only one who caught the hint, "Where is he now? Can you tell us that?" Khelgar voiced the question that was on everyone's mind.

Mephasm turned to the dwarf, "At the moment, he's bleeding in a cave somewhere in Rashemen."

Kana was dismayed, "Rashemen? That's on the other side of the Sea of Fallen Stars! It'll take weeks, months even to reach if we travel over land."

Khelgar practically screamed at the fiend, "Bleeding? What do mean bleeding?"

Mephasm in a matter of fact tone replied, "Its something that happens, when someone cut a rather large hole in your chest I would imagine."

Neeshka's skin crawled with dread, "Why are you telling us this? Its not like you are doing this out of the goodness of your heart."

Mephasm remained silent for a moment, his demeanor unreadable, "I have...an interest...in him and you, little one." the devil eventually replied.

Neeshka did not like what that implied.

Kana cut in, "Is there a way for us to get to him, to help him?"

"No." Said Mephasm.

Everyone fell silent.

Mephasm seemed thoughtful as he said, "While I can't get all of you to him, there is perhaps however, a way for one of you to be where he might be. Assuming he lives through his current ordeal."

Khelgar was starting to loose his patience.  
"By Tyr's right buttocks! Explain yourself. What do you mean where he might be?"

Mephasm closed his eyes, then as if trying to explain something to children he continued, "Can I guarantee that your captain will be at this location when you arrive? No. But that he will be there at some point is a certainty. The only thing left for you to decide, is if you want to be there when he eventually is."

"And you'll help get one of us there?" Questioned Khelgar.

"For a price."

Khelgar started to object but Mephasm cut him short, "Understand this, I cannot help you, or aid you in any true fashion without extracting something of equal value. There are rules that I have to abide with."

Neeshka immediately understood that for whatever reasons, Mephasm had chose to help, but its the nature of the lower planes especially the ones governing his kind that demands some form of payment.

Khelgar growled, "All right, I'll go. Let me get my equipment, some potions and I'll be ready to kick some backsides."

"No Khelgar." Neeshka knew exactly what she had to do.  
"I'll go. You aren't in the best of shape and I really want to do this, I need to do this."

Khelgar's brow furrowed. "Why lass?"

Neeshka hesitated then said,"Because I love him."

Kana smiled.

Neeshka hurried on, "And because Mephasm said that he isn't there now, just that he will be...eventually. Whoever it is that goes to where ever that place is, will need to wait. How long we do not know. But I know you aren't one for waiting. I can do this Khelgar. I must."

Mephasm turned towards Neeshka, "What have you to offer?"

Neeshka took off the chain around her neck. Attached to the chain was a simple looking coin, her lucky coin. The coin that against the advice of everyone else in the party, Silvarian went ahead and retrieved for her. It was the only thing she had left that reminded her of him and of his act of kindness towards her.

Mephasm took the coin and then in a tone that almost sounded kindly he addressed Neeshka directly, "Ahhh. There is much of you and him invested in this item. It will do."  
In a more serious tone, "I cannot tell you that where I am sending you, will be safe. In fact, it may very well mean your death to continue. Do you still wish to do this?"

Neeshka nodded.

Mephasm gestured and a portal opened beside the circle, "This is a single direction, single use portal. It will take only one person to its destination and it'll close after that person passes through. You still have a choice if you want change your mind. Any one of you can choose to walk through it or choose not to. Either way, the moment when someone does or come mid-day tomorrow this portal will cease to exist."

Neeshka took a deep breath, "No time like the present." and stepped through.

There was a loud pop as the portal closed in on itself and then silence.

"Mephasm, where did you send her to?" Khelgar turned towards the circle.

The devil was no longer there.


	3. Sacrifces

Silvarian studied his companions and not for the first time wondered, "Why me?"

From West Harbor to Neverwinter and now in some shadow plane of a land far from his homeland, he felt as if the Gods looked down and singularly picked him to be the object of their whims and fancies. The destruction of his village, his adventures, the rapid rise in social status, and just as suddenly, whisked away and left for dead in a cavern, all seemed like something out of a very bad dream. No, he corrected himself, not a dream but some demented god's poor idea of a joke.

Sitting across is a mage from Thay, her shaven head revealing tattoos and designs of power. She claimed her mother had tasked her to recover him and bring him to someone named Lienna, though he suspected that there was more to it then she lets on. Lienna unfortunately was dead when they arrived, choosing suicide rather then allow herself be taken by other Thayan mages. It was then that they learned of the death of Safiya's mother.  
Silvarian initially thought it strange that she would prefer to stay with him, than to go back to the academy but considering what he saw and knew of Thayan predatory practices, knew it was the wisest choice. Safiya undoubtedly, would have gone to her death had she left and returned on her own.

Beside Safiya, sat Kaelyn. Just recently joined, they found her as they entered the temple.  
Silvarian did not know what to make of her.  
Speaking to her, he learnt that she, once a cleric of Kelemvor, suffered some ideological differences and caused her to worship Ilmater instead.  
Her demeanor was that of a gentle spirit but her convictions reminded him of a stubborn badger.  
The thought badgers however, broke his line of thought and an unbidden memory of a druidess sprang into his mind.

"What's wrong?" Safiya asked.

Safiya it seems, tend to watch him, as if studying a laboratory experiment, and yet, he felt that there is more to her then meets his eye. There was tenderness he could feel, whenever she addressed him.

"Memories. Of friends far away." said the ranger, Silvarian did not want to elaborate that they were all probably dead.

"He is thinking of his lover or perhaps one of his many loves, such a pretty thing of golden skin and feral eyes." a voice said from behind them. It was Gann.

Silvarian did not like the hagspawn, but his tactical mind recognized the need of Gann's company. Safiya frowned but remained silent. It is obvious that Gann's charm or lack of did not matter to her at the least and she tolerates his presence only out of respect towards Silvarian's decisions.

"Her name is…was Elanee. She died saving me." Silvarian said softy.

"Ahh, and I am sure her sacrifice was a noble one, for one as deserving as you." Gann said, in that mocking tone of his.

"I do not know if I truly deserve such, gifts, but I will not put her memory to shame by discussing the merits of such sacrifices made. I will ask you this Gann, is there anyone you know who would have done the same for you? Is there anyone who would think of you as deserving his or her life?" Silvarian retorted without malice.

Gann's features clouded for a moment.

The half elf intrigued him; the man despite being brutally honest was able to temper his disdain with sincerity.

"_This will be a very interesting journey." _Though the hagspawn.

"You wound me, your words cut me, if only a little. Nevertheless, I will speak no more of this." Gann replied, he knew that the man has a dark side; he sees it every time they are in battle. The change from a gentle, soft spoken half elf to a man methodically lopping off his opponents' limbs and striking grievous wounds with those twin swords of his, made him at the very least, worthy of caution.

"_This will be a very interesting journey indeed." _A grin spread on Gann's face.

They were finally able to open the door to the temple's basement, after a hard fought battle against knights dedicated to Myrkul who held the key. Silvarian didn't understand why would anyone still worship a dead god, but a rare insight struck him. Perhaps the god isn't truly dead, yet, if there are still followers who are able to draw power from a fallen god.  
Silvarian pushed further thoughts aside and concentrated on the task at hand, and scanned the area for traps. Finding none, they entered cautiously and moved down a long corridor.

"Someone's there." Kaelyn said pointing to a far shadowy alcove.

They waited a moment watching the figure, but realized it was only a statue.  
Silvarian however saw something familiar, and walked towards it to take a closer look.

As he got closer, Silvarian's heart started to pound harder and his mind balked at the sheer impossibility of what he saw.  
Nevertheless, there was no mistake, he reached out to touch the statue, to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, to see if it was truly there. Running fingers across features that he knew so well, the horns, the lips, that little grimace of a smile when she's in trouble, all came crashing down on his mind and he gave voice to its name, "Neeshka?"

Kaelyn was confused.

"You know this thing?"

"Not a thing, dove, but a person, from back home." Replied Silvarian.

Safiya approached and made an observation, "Look, it is holding a ring and what looks like a parchment or page torn off a book"

Carefully removing the ring, then the paper, Silvarian read it out aloud.

"_Day five. _

_I should have thought about this a little more. Definitely should have brought more food and water but Mephasm did not say how long I had to wait. Stupid doors will not open and I had a narrow escape when some mummies came wandering about. Do not know how much longer I can stay hidden so I am going to use this scroll on myself, don't think the undead here will bother something that is made of stone. I am going to trust that he will know what to do when he finds me. He better."_

Taking the ring from Silvarian, Safiya noted that it is a Stone-eater's Ring, one that held the power to turn someone who was turned to stone back to flesh again. Giving a quizzical look, her eyes searched Silvarian's "Should I use it?" she asked.

Silvarian replied, "Yes Safiya, please do so."

Putting the ring on, Safiya concentrated and felt its power running through her. Focusing that power, she gestured and willed its power to flow to the statue in front of them. Everyone waited and for a moment, it seemed that each held his or her breath. Then the change began, gray stone started to take on color, softening, turning back to leather and flesh. In a space of several heartbeats where the statue once stood, now stands a being of flesh and blood. She staggered, taking a shivering step then toppled over.

Silvarian, however, was there to catch her, cradling her, softening her fall. She clung to him tightly unable to speak, the ranger, however whispered into her ear, "I thought I lost you."

"I knew you would come." Neeshka said hoarsely.

Her lips were still a little bluish and it was obvious she needed a drink. Silvarian motioned for some water. Neeshka drank and sighed.

"I knew you would come." She repeated, and then she started to cry softly for a while before loosing consciousness.

"Oh my, yet another moth drawn to your flame, one with such strong feelings too. One would think that she is more then just a playthi…"

Gann froze.

Faster then he thought possible, the half elf had his swords out, katanas he called them, and whirled on him. He felt one of the blades nicked the side of his neck and the warm trickle of blood that flowed from the cut. Gann was about to say something when he caught the madness in the half elf's eyes.  
"No, not madness..." Gann thought.  
He is calculating if he still wants me, if he still needs me.  
This is no idiot, blinded by acts of goodness and mercy.  
He does what he does because he chooses to. Gann shivered almost as much from that knowledge as from the excitement he felt.

"We should move back to one of the more securable rooms and make camp. She needs a meal and some rest, as we all do. She does not look like she is able to move till then." Kaelyn suggested breaking the silence.

Silvarian nodded, stepped back and with grace that belied his agility, smoothly sheathed the swords. Turning his back to Gann, he walked off to scout for a defendable place to rest.

Gann, watched him, and noted that he did not notice or did not care to notice another pair of eyes, filled with questions, watching him walk away. Reaching up to touch his neck, he felt the cut. Deep enough to draw blood, but not so deep that it would have severed an artery.

"_Such control!" _Gann thought. "I think I am in love." Gann said to no one in particular, simply excited over the fact that the journey has taken an interesting turn of events.


	4. Scrambled Eggs

It has been 3 weeks since they rescued her from her self imposed imprisonment of stone. The first few nights she would wake up shivering, almost always screaming out against an unknown fear. Goosebumps would riddle her arms, the hairs standing on end, sensitive to even the slightest movement of air. She would wake to the same dream, night after night. A dream where she saw herself falling into an empty, never ending blackness.

It wasn't what she expected, being turned to stone. She remembered that she felt all physical sensations drain away from her and for a short time, was still aware of her surroundings. Time passed however, and little by little, even that little bit of sense, that awareness dimmed and drained away into nothingness. How long she remained in that oblivion she didn't know. The revival, however, was a different matter. In an instant, there was light and the world came back into focus. She was told that she was a statue for no more than five days. Five days that felt like a lifetime. She remembered what it felt like when they brought her back. It was as if she was pulled out of an icy lake. Her entire body wracked by pins and needles, her legs as if never in their life, carried her weight. She fell over of course, only to be caught by the one person that has always been there for her.

The man had a knack for gathering the oddest assortment of followers she thought. From crazy dwarves, to creepy egotistical elves, to humans either mad with power or noble to a fault. And now, as if to add to that collection, he has a half celestial, a hagspawn and a multicolored manifestation of a bear spirit of all things, following him willy nilly, not to mention a demon girl whom most would rather kill on sight then talk to. The power-mad human factor however, if Safiya is anything to judge by, still present in this group. Neeshka might not be a sage, but she's not totally ignorant. She has heard of the Red Wizards even when she was still with Leldon. Still, since the events with the King of Shadows, nothing really surprises her anymore. Well except that one time when Silvarian called out whatever it was that was inside of him, to subdue the bear spirit. That thing, whatever it was, reminded her too much of the same emptiness that haunts her dreams. It reminded her of death.

A light rustle beside her broke Neeshka's line of thought. Neeshka could not help but smile. Snuggling closer, wrapping her arms around the man whom now shares her bedroll, she kissed the back of his shoulders. She felt the reflexive tensing, his body automatically tuned against danger and ready for battle but just as quickly, he relaxed.

"Did I wake you?" Whispered Neeshka.

Silvarian groaned, disentangling himself from her arms, he turned to face her, "It is still a few hours before sun up." Closing his eyes, he continued, "Don't you think its wise to get some rest?"

Neeshka just grinned impishly and wiggled closer, pressing herself against him. His skin felt hot against hers. Running her fingers down his flank, she kissed him lightly on the lips. Her fingers still playfully searching, each motion, each stroke meant to tease him further. Her smile broadened as she felt him responding.

"I have been called many things, wise isn't one of them." She retorted. "Besides, sleep is the last thing on my mind."

Silvarian rolled his eyes, " Mielikki give me strength." he muttered.

"I am sure she will." Breathed Neeshka. Pushing Silvarian back on his back, she swung herself on top of him. Neeshka did not care that there was still enough light from the dying embers of the campfire to paint her a dim orange. Straddling the ranger, she moved with a deliberate, slow circling of her hips. As far as she was concerned, for a precious few moments, the world and everyone else outside her little bubble didn't exist. All thought and worries, cast away, if only for a while.

Kaelyn shifted uneasily, trying her best not to stare and failing miserably. She had the last watch, along with Okku who didn't seem to need any sleep most of the time. The past weeks had been trying for her, she was weary of the new addition to the team. Neeshka was a tiefling, one born with lower planar blood. Divinations however, showed that she had no evil intent. She heard Okku sniffed the air, it growled what sounded like a barking cough or perhaps it was laughter, she couldn't tell. However, Kaelyn could have sworn the spirit had a laughing smile if such a thing is possible for a bear, when it looked towards the two lovers.

"Come little battle dove, let us take a walk around the perimeter." Rumbled the spirit.

Kaelyn silently followed, her eyes unreadable. They both walked away from camp till they reached one of the markers set by Silvarian earlier. Without a word, they both turned in opposite directions and walked towards the other markers only barely visible from the first marker. Kaelyn knelt and felt for the thin wire that was set to trip a noise trap should anything wander into the perimeter. Neeshka's doing.

"It'll give us warning and more time to prepare in case something decides it wants to eat us." the tiefling said.

Kaelyn could not fault the logic. They were deep in the Ashenwoods investigating why the forest elementals have been attacking the local garrison. From what Nadaj, the understudy witch, has said of the problems they have been facing, the garrison has lost almost all of their men to blighted elemental attacks. Kaelyn sighed, she had hoped for an easier time in looking for the Woodman as the locals call the spiritual manifestation of this forest. They needed some answers, any lore in regards to the curse that now afflicted their leader. Her wings drooped slightly, then curled closer, hugging her, reflecting her mood. She clenched her fist, the memory of when she first touched the ranger in healing still fresh on her mind. She felt it then, the hunger within him. Dark, foul, malign. And yet the fact that he chose to fight the hunger instead of allowing it to feed, Kaelyn cannot help but feel admiration towards the man. Having inspected the marker, she stood up, and walked towards the last marker before heading back to camp, a glint in her eyes as she looked towards where Neeshka and Silvarian lay.

The camp is awake with activity now. Both Safiya and Gann are up and about handling cores. Gann stroking the fire, Safiya silent as she prepared the cooking pan with bacon fat. Both Neeshka and Silvarian were not in camp however. Kaelyn frowned.

"Have you seen where our ..." Kaelyn started.

"He mentioned something about getting breakfast and left with Neeshka about ten minutes ago." Safiya cut in, sounding rather crossed.

"Perhaps he and Neeshka just wanted to stretch and work out knotted muscles after a night's sleep in a cold bedroll on this rather cold ground." Gann drawled. "Somewhere more private I would think?"

Safiya scowled, "Why bother? It is not as if they both didn't already woke everyone up."

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear, pretty Safiya?" teased Gann.

"Shut up Gann. What was it that Neeshka said to you?" "_I'd sooner sleep with a week old fermented fish then with you._" Safiya imitated Neeshka's voice. "Perhaps you are the one that's jealous."

"I guess I am missing a huge part of this discussion...no?" Silvarian's voice came from behind them.

Everyone jumped. Except for Okku, who just laughed.

"Don't do that!" Gann muttered.

"Why not? I do have to practice my more roguish skills." Replied Silvarian, then in a matter of fact tone ,"You'll never know when you need to stab someone in the back." "Anyways, I have some eggs mushrooms, garlic..."

"And I got a couple more eggs here begging to be made into a rather nice omelet" Chipped in Neeshka.

Safiya looked up, "I was wondering where you were, we were just talking about you earlier."

"Why, what's up?" Neeshka asked.

"Can't you at least not wake everyone up in camp with your lewd antics?" Fired Safiya.

"Oh is that's all? Sure. No problem. Silva and I can go right now and find out just how far we need to be for us do what we do and NOT disturb you. How's that?" Neeshka grinned, placed the eggs into an increasingly angry Safiya's hands and started to drag Silvarian away.

"Uaayyeaaarrrggggghhh!" screamed Safiya.

Looking up to the sky, Silvarian muttered, "Why me?!"

Kaelyn, seeing this, raised her hand to cover her mouth and stifled a giggle.

"Come on guys, lets just cook these eggs, have our breakfast and then we'll need to head further into this forests. Time is not really on my side you know." Silvarian pointed out.

"I am just saying, we should really find out how far the noise of our _antics _carry so we don't wake them up." Neeshka said in a tone that implied she didn't really care whom she wakes up.

"Never mind Neesh, work with me on this okay?" Silvarian said calmly.

Neeshka pouted, then grinned. "Now?"

Silvarian glared at her.

"Okies! Okies! I'll go wash up a bit, and oh, Safiya?" Neeshka said sweetly.

Safiya looked up, "Yes?"

"Don't burn my eggs." and with that Neeshka spun and walked off, leaving Safiya fuming.

No one noticed that Kaelyn stood up and followed Neeshka towards the small stream. "Neeshka? Would you mind if I asked you something?" Kaelyn's sounded a little hesitant.

"Sure. What's going on?" Neeshka replied without turning around, dipping a little towel into the water to wash it.

Kaelyn thought for a moment, then asked "What is it...I mean why do you take such pleasure in...tormenting Safiya?" Kaelyn seemed ill at ease with her question.

Neeshka was pretty sure that wasn't the question she had meant to ask but decided to play along. "Well, you know, remember when you guys saved me from being a permanent floor ornament and I needed tending to?"

Kaelyn nodded.

"Safiya got all upset that Silva was, and is still now paying more attention to me then her. I think I know by now when someone else wants to move in on my mark. You know what I mean?"

Kaelyn looked a little lost but said "I think so."

"Its like this." Neeshka explained, "Silvarian and I, we are a team, you know. We have known each other for a long time now. I know that something happened between Safiya and Silva before you guys came and got me, but I do not take things well when I feel like someone is stepping into my space."

"I see. You think Safiya is trying to replace you and take Silvarian for herself?"

"Ya!" Neeshka chirped. Still wiping herself down, she muttered, "What I'd give for a pool to swim in."

"You must feel...sticky, after last night." Kaelyn said.

Neeshka did a double take and turned to look at the cleric, seeing her innocent expression, Neeshka realized that Kaelyn was referring to perspiration and smiled. "Yes, that's part of the reason." She paused, "Kaelyn, I can smell a come on a mile away, what is it that you really wanted to ask?"

Kaelyn looked uncomfortable, "Its about last night."

"Oh, that. I thought you were already awake, we weren't that loud were we?" Neeshka asked.

"Oh, no its not about the noise. I was just wondering, Silvarian didn't say that he was married, or that he wanted children." Kaelyn started to say.

"Uhhh, we aren't married and no, we aren't thinking of making babies just yet." Neeshka quickly injected.

"You are not?" Kaelyn sounded confused.

"No, what made you think we are?" Neeshka asked.

Kaelyn frowned, "Well, isn't what you were doing last night, what one does when you want children?"

Neeshka could not believe what she was hearing. "You have to be kidding me. Haven't you done it before?"

"No. I don't have children of my own."

Neeshka stared at her dumbfounded.

"I had never had any need of romantic love, or felt the need for such. Last night was the first that I have seen of such...passion." Kaelyn was oblivious to Neeshka's incredulous look.

"Don't tell me you have never met men or haven't had men ask you out and things like that?"

"Kaelyn shook her head. "No, I know of men of course, but we of the Menagerie, my brothers and sisters had no reason to seek out the company of others to find emotional support, and I had no urge to bear children just yet."

Neeshka laughed, "No no silly, I mean, haven't you ever been with a man, doing what Silvarian and I did last night? You do know we do that all the time because we just enjoy it, right?" From the look on Kaelyn's face, it was obvious that the half celestial didn't understand. Neeshka continued, "We do it for pleasure. You can avoid getting kids as long as you remember to have pregnancy preventive potions on hand and take them before you do anything." Neeshka thought for a bit then continued, "Remember that time when you first gave Silvarian your blessing and Gann asked if you had to take your clothes off for such a blessing?"

Kaelyn nodded.

"He was flirting with you then. That's like testing the waters. He wanted to see if you would respond in kind."

Kaelyn starting to understand said "So if I flirted with him..."

Neeshka continued "It means that you might be interested in what he has to offer. Sometimes we flirt for fun too. It doesn't need to lead to anything but if it does, ..."

"Last night?" Kaelyn asked.

"Last night." Grinned Neeshka.

Kaelyn's brow furrowed as she tried to grasp the concept. "So you were just doing it for fun? I don't understand how something like that can be _fun_." She said the word fun as if it was a joke.

Neeshka flabbergasted, took the cleric by the hand and lead her off towards a more secluded area and sat her down. "I don't know what they have been teaching you up there on the higher planes, but you haven't got all your coins in the purse. I think its time you learned a few things. Now, try to relax and I'll explain a few things. First we'll start with why the men want your clothes off. So lets start with that." With quick deft movements, Neeshka unfastened Kaelyn's armor and took it off the stunned and surprised cleric, glancing at her, she grinned "And I can see why." Licking her lips, the tiefling's eyes twinkled, "Now lets start with the basics." Raising her right hand, holding up her first two fingers, "Let me introduce you to Mr Pointdexter and Mr Reach..."


	5. Mixed Signals

_Authors Note: _

_Sorry for the long delay in getting this chapter up, new job, really odd hours (airport ground personnell) and coming home exhausted has kind of limited the time I have for writing. However I do want to try and complete the entire thing before NX2 comes out. So bear with me. :) Hope you all enjoy this segment._

_Steven._

Mixed Signals

Silvarian stood before the great tree of Immil Vale. In his hand, the sacred anointment that was made from the materials the spirits of the elder witches have instructed him to gather. Dousing himself with the liquid, he closed his eyes and concentrated his thoughts. The presence within him writhe and for just a flicker of a moment, the half elf's features clouded. Nevertheless, he quickly brought the malignant thing under control seemingly with almost barely any effort now. The anger and fear he felt emanating from the hunger drowned out by sheer force of will.

The ranger focused his thoughts, forming mental images of the blight effecting Ashenwood and the plight of Gnarlthorn. "Mielikki, hear me. The land is in need of you_."_

Silence. Silvarian breathed hard and tried again. Focusing his thoughts, he projected the image in his mind towards the tree. Then inspiration struck him. This time, he concentrated on the presence within him too, drawing on it and its power. For it seemed that the hunger was more than just pure emptiness that all had thought it to be. The ranger found out some time ago, that the hunger also acted as a conduit of sorts. Energies that it stole or ate flowed both ways. Though the ranger had his suspicions of the origins of both the hunger and its power, there is still much that is unknown about it for him to come to a conclusion as to what it really is.

Drawing on the power of the hunger, the ranger again tried and mouthed silently, his prayer to Mielikki. This time however he felt a difference. The tree acted as a conduit, its roots ran deep into the land and the land itself reverberated with energies perhaps left from a time when the gods walked the land. He felt his mental call for help rang out, like a ring in a pond, a wave flowing out and into the world.

What happened immediately was something that he could not have prepared for. One moment he was aware of himself standing by a tree with his hands on its ancient trunk, the next, he felt his consciousness leaving and blacking out, as in falling into nothingness. His consciousness returned and he found himself kneeling on a forested floor. A lady in green with a unicorn beside her, stood before him.

Mielikki.

_Why have you called me?_

"The land suffers my lady. Gnarlthorn spoke of another before me, whom carries this thing that I am now afflicted with, had injured the forest spirit and now because of it, somehow have caused the spirit to bring blight and corruption to the forest." Silvarian paused.

"Gnarlthorn mentioned that this affliction is of divine origin and only a god can undo that which is done by another."

Mielikki remained silent for a moment.

_I cannot help you. For its undoing is beyond my power. _

Silvarian's heart fell.

Mielikki continued.

_I do however know of one who can._

Silvarian felt the world and his consciousness shift and again was aware that he was being moved from one plane to another. This time he found himself standing on a grassy plain. He sensed Mielikki was still with him and turned, standing next to Mielikki stood another Goddess clothed in simple white. Something passed between the goddesses and the one in white turned to face the ranger. She smiled and reached out with a perfectly formed arm and with almost great care gently caressed the ranger's face.

_You have suffered much and while it is not deserved you must bear this burden you carry a little longer. Do you know who I am?_

Silvarian shivered at her touch. In that brief instant he felt all the hurt, all the pain and even the presence within melt away and the glow of life flow into him. The face he saw was familiar as he recently saw her image or rather, a poor representation of her image in the form of a statue in Mulsanthir.

"Chauntea?" whispered the half elf.

The goddess smiled.

_Yes. I am known as such, as well as many other names depending on time and place. _

A flicker of concern played on her face.

_Know that your affliction is not what it seems. That while there are many gods who might oppose its effect and true purpose, none will move to stop it or remove it. For they see in it, as a mean for their own benefit and not the harm that it does. _

Silvarian felt himself scowl. How could the gods just let this go on? Even the gods whom would be considered as good and just would allow this to continue felt wrong. Selfish.

Chauntea's eyes softened. Reading his mind she responded.

_Yes, the gods are selfish. Power and self preservation, _she stressed on the word preservation, _can make even the best of gods seem evil. _

"Why are you helping me then?" Silvarian asked, thinking of what Chauntea said, " And what do you mean its true purpose?"

Chauntea's eyes grew sad then hardened.

_Because what you bear is against all that I stand for and should have never been allowed. It has caused damage to the land and to life, things of my domain. And while few have the power to undo this, I am one of them. And because I too, am selfish. _She said with a sad note. _In helping you, I preserve my own domain. Also, it effects me little if this construct is removed. I have no need of its intent nor its fuel to continue my power and keep my domain. _

Reaching out, Chauntea again touched the ranger, filling him with warmth and life.She smiled.

_I can tell you this. You are the first amongst the bearers of this construct whom have somehow had the will to control and not fall prey to its emptiness. I cannot tell you what it truly is or what to do but you must find and understand its true purpose. More importantly you must become its master. For only the true master of the construct can undo or remake its purpose. Stay on the path that you are now on. Unless you are an equal, I am not allowed to tell you more._

She looked past and through the ranger, seeing something beyond.

_Your companions past and present will be a great source of strength. How you harness that strength and how you use it remains to be seen. _She smiled, _I will leave you with a token, to heal the land. Remember what you can, and act. Now go. _

* * *

"He is back with us." Gann said. Oddly enough, a strange tone of reverence in his voice.

Neeshka was surprised that his usual sullen tone and sarcasm was absent and raised an eyebrow. Wordlessly, she looked up at Kaelyn and the cleric caught her eye. Returning a smile, the cleric moved in to see if she can lend aid, her wings spread like a mother hen.

"Is he all right?" Sayifa asked, concern clearly etched on her face, betraying her feelings for the man.

Kaelyn knelt by the ranger and touched his forehead. Her eyes widened and she almost reluctantly withdrew her hand. "He has been in contact with the gods! He will be fine, just give him a little room."

Kaelyn's fingers unconsciously stroking his face.

Safiya frowned. "The gods? Nothing good has ever come from them, how can he be fine? If anything, the gods would have caused more harm and ..." Noticing Kaelyn's hands, "Will you stop pawing him?"

Kaelyn blushed and snatched her hand away but still remained close drawing her wings around the ranger. She glanced at Neeshka who just smiled then winked. Kaelyn blushed even more.

The exchange wasn't lost to both Gann and Safiya who both wore sullen looks.

Safiya was about to say something when a groan issued from the ranger. They all moved back, allowing him to sit himself up.

"How long was I out?" Silvarian asked.

Gann replied. "Not long, just half a day. Is what our dear dove said is true? That you spoke to your gods?"

"Just two. Mielikki and Chauntea. It seems this thing inside me is more than what it seems and I have to got to figure out what it is. And no, they didn't tell me what it is, Chauntea said something about not allowed to say more..."

Kaelyn interjected, "What do you mean? She was not allowed?"

Safiya jumped in, her voice growing louder as she expressed her irritation, "Does any of that matter? How are we supposed to find that out if we don't even know where to start?"

Silvarian reached out and touched her hand, whether intentional or not, the effect was immediate, Safiya calmed and stayed silent. Silvarian continued, "The good news is that we are on the right track." Opening one of his hand, there on his palm is Chauntea's gift. "We have this." It'll heal Gnarlthorn I think and bring an end to the blight." Looking at the sky, "It is too late now to head back, so we'll spend the night here and in the morning head back to Ashenwood."

"Okies! You heard our leader!" Neeshka sounding like a school mistress, perhaps echoing the monks that brought her up, "Tents don't put themselves up and we all want some privacy, yes?" She grinned. Safiya, pots and dinner detail, Gann and our leader...tents! I trust you know where to put _our _tent right?" Looking directly at the ranger without a hint of decorum. "Dove, come with me, we are on hunting detail and we need to talk about what you do with your hands..." Kaelyn blushed, eyes wide. Silvarian raised an eyebrow but choose to remain silent. "Okku! Perimeter detail!"

"Who does she think..." Started Safiya, but again, the ranger touched her and it broke her line of thought, calming her down.

"Lets just set up camp okies, I'll help you with the cooking later." smiled the ranger.

"Okies." Safiya sighed and reluctantly turned towards the packs to retrieve the cooking utensils.

Looking up, the ranger saw Gann who watched it all. "Coming Gann?"

"Yes master." Replied the hagspawn. "Anything you say master."

Silvarian frowned.

Gann raised his hands with an expression that meant "I'm just kidding!" His eyes though betrayed his thoughts.

Working together, and away from the others now, Silvarian prodded the hagspawn. "Out with it. What's eating you?"

Gann hammered the line spike into the ground then replied "Are you always this good at manipulating people? Even I can't help but follow your lead at times against my better judgment."

"Do you know how difficult it is herding cats for a bath?" ask the ranger.

"No. I never had pets nor want any. And that is not what I asked." Gann started.

"Yes it is." The ranger stood up and looked into the hagspwan's eyes. "I just find what motivates people and help them help me achieve my goals. I don't force my will on anyone. As with cats, you'd get badly scratched and its impossible to enforce your will on more than one at a time and even then, it'll come back and bite you when you aren't looking."

"And what about me? What do you think motivates me?" Challenged the hagspawn.

The ranger smiled a mirthless smile. Gann thought it predatory.

"You want to be accepted for what you are, nothing more, nothing less. You want a place you can call home and most of all, you want people who will treat you without prejudice, fear or intent. All you want is honesty."

Gann stood silent.

"You are welcome." Grinned the ranger, "Now, tighten that guy rope or the tent will fall over."

* * *

"Kaelyn! You can't just go around fondling people you know." Neeshka said

"Why not? You do it with Silva all the time. I don't understand." Kaelyn started to say

"Well Silva and I are attached. So its all right for me to touch him all over..." Neeshka caught Kaelyn's glance towards the lower portion of her body, "and no, not there! At least not in public or when people could see..." Neeshka paused thinking carefully what she should say but couldn't think of anything,

"But I thought you said that you two aren't married." Kaelyn said.

"We aren't. Why bring that up?" Asked Neeshka.

"Well you said you two are attached, isn't that the same as being married?"

"Not exactly. It just mean that we are together." Neeshka tried to explain.

Kaelyn then brightened, "So if he isn't married to you, that means he's able to sleep with anyone else right?"

Neeshka should have seen this coming, "Ohhhhhhh noooooo you don't! He's not sleeping with you!"

"Why not? He could teach me things." the half celestial said with a pout.

"I am sure he could." Muttered the tiefling. "Look, when someone's attached to another person they don't go around sleeping with others." Kaelyn looked a little confused, Neeshka tried thinking of an example that she would understand, "It is like saying you serve Ilmatar but really doing Talona's work."

"Oh." Kaelyn sounded disappointed. "So sleeping with another if you are attached is a betrayal?"

"Yes! Dove, lets just go look for something to bring back for dinner okies? I'll talk to you about this later maybe tonight." Neeshka said hurriedly, trying to take the cleric's mind off the subject.

Kaelyn nodded. "Promise?"

"Yeah, sure. Promise." Answered Neeshka. Then muttering to herself, "Gods I have created a monster."

* * *

Dinner finished without further incident and the camp settled into a somewhat odd if not quiet mood. Silvarian kept his promise and help Safiya with her chores while the rest cleaned up and disposed of the left over food and bones. Neeshka frowned, watching Safiya rubbing shoulders with Silva and kept in close physical proximity while cleaning up. Though she caught his eye and understood his intent, she still didn't like the fact he has to resort to such tactics to keep the peace. In part she knew she was at fault for causing tension and putting him in this position, but she still didn't have to like it. Neeshka did not like to share.

Night fell and everyone retired to their tents, all except for Okku who preferred sleeping near the camp fire. Finally together in their tent, Neeshka snuggled up with Silvarian and wondered if she should take the initiative and start stripping him bare.

"What was that about Kaelyn's hands and her blushing when you mentioned it?" Silvarian suddenly asked.

"Umm, well, you know, Kaelyn isn't exactly very knowledgeable when it comes to men you know..." Neeshka started saying.

Silva's raised eyebrow wordlessly asked her to elaborate.

"Well, she's still a virgin, and we kinda gave her a shock that other night. She's never seen anything remotely resembling sex. Which is why I had us buy tents...more privacy and all that...and ...

"Go on..." the ranger prodded.

Neeshka grimaced and made a face, " I kinda showed her how pleasant sex can be..."

"You did what?!"

Neeshka hurried on, "Oh I didn't do anything with her. She's a half Celestial, I mean, if Casavir's aura made me itch, I am sure not going to touch her anywhere...sensitive...don't know what kind of response I'd get..."

"Neeshka..." Silvarian sounded like a tired parent

"I just showed her what to do...and kinda coached her a little...well okies... a lot! She was really clueless...and she kept asking "_am I doing it right..." _Neeshka imitating Kaelyn's husky voice, "_Oooohhhh, am I supposed to feel like this..." "Oooooooooo ooaahhhhhh" _"You'd think the girl would stop after 30 minutes...you know..." Neeshka faltered. "I am not helping myself here am I?"

"At least now I understand why she's all touchy feely lately. Neesh, you gotta think things through a litt..."

"Neeshka, Silvarian, can I come in?" Kaelyn's voice came from outside the tent.

"Come in Dove." The ranger invited.

The flap opened and Kaelyn entered. Both Neeshka and Silvarian could not help but stare. Kaelyn was wearing the thinest and probably the shortest night clothes. Even in the dim light of the tents glow orbs they could see her body nicely outlined showing off her curves.

"I am sorry, but I overheard, I do not mean to be a burden to you..." Kaelyn sounded truly sad and embarrassed, "Its just all this is new and frightening to me." She looked at Neeshka her eyes almost tearing, "I..."

Neeshka got up and hugged her. "No Dove, its my fault too, but why are you out dressed like that..."

"Well, you promised me you'll teach me more and I thought I'll watch the both of you..."

Silvarian started to make gaging noises, Neeshka wasn't sure if he was laughing or choking.

"Uhhh, I don't think that is such a good idea." Neeshka made a face, thinking quickly, she hurriedly went on, "You remembered that talk I had with you about Gann and his flirting with you?"

"Yes, but why are we speaking of Gann now?" asked the cleric.

Neeshka grinned, "You know how much he likes surprises. Go sneak into his tent then into his bed roll and you know...touch him?"

"You mean flirt with him?" asked Dove.

Kaelyn looked confused for a while then saw Neeshka looking down towards her crotch. "Ohhh!" She brightened and left the tent.

"Neesh!" Silva started to say...

"Sheeeshhh! Wait for it..." Neeshka placed her fingers on his lips.

Moments passed, and for a long while everything was peaceful and quiet. Then Gann's blood curdling scream pierced the night. Neeshka laughed and then pulled Silvarian down into the bed roll.

"Things will sort themselves out. Now you and me have some work to do so that we'll be able to answer questions in the morning."

"Like herding cats to a bath." Muttered the ranger.

"What was that?" Neeshka asked.

"Nothing." Grinned the ranger.


	6. 6a : Feelings

note from the author

This is actually the first part of the 6th chapter. Its been a while since I posted so while its really "part 1 of chapter 6" I thought I'll post this out anyways. So no, I haven't abandoned this story. Hope you enjoy this and I hope I'll get the other parts up when I can.

* * *

Safiya fingered the pages of her journal. It, along with her writing instrument, counted as one of her more treasured possessions. For the book, besides being a record of her thoughts, feelings and emotions since childhood, also functions as her own sounding board. A tool to help draw out solutions to dilemmas in her life, emotional or otherwise. She would write down how she felt, her observations and issues of confusion, than, often upon reading the entry at a later time, find clarity that was absent at the time of writing. Safiya sighed and reached for her personal writing intrument, a device not commonly found outside a select circle within the academy where her mother, was headmistress, while she was still alive. Unlike the more common clay or charred wood core pencils, her personal writing instrument carried its own ink that dried on contact against most surfaces leaving a permanent mark that could even resist exposure to water. Fresh and unbidden memories of home and the academy assualted Safiya and for a moment she was lost in thought.

Safiya sighed, the artifice was a gift from a childhood friend within the academy, Ahdjera. Ahdjera like many gifted children of Thay was brought to the academy at an early age to study with the teachers there because she was thought to have potential. However Ahdjera's interest was ever the art of being an artificer, making intricate items and tools for every day use. The pen was one of her earlier inventions. Safiya frowned as memory of her Thayian instructors, whom while immediately saw the usefulness of such an item, just as quickly fought over and restricted its distribution because of its perceived status symbol. In a society of scholars and practitioners of knowledge, magic or otherwise, the ability to carry one own pen and inkwell is indeed something very much desired and much to Safiya's dismay, the invention fell prey to the desire to keep such ability to a select few. For they argued, that not everyone deserve to be able to leave at will, permanent records of their teachings, or their thoughts Safiya thought, unless sanctioned by the council.

Safiya's thoughts wandered for a bit, reminiscing on good times with old friends at the academy then as things are as they are, memories of her mother came to fore. Thoughts of her mother brought a wave of sadness and Safiya felt tears come to her eyes. Yet, the voices, no, its more like a singular voice now in her head, told her in that ever practical tone, that she has to move on, her mother is dead and grieving for her now would diminish her abilities in regards to her true task. To keep the man known as Silvarian alive.

Blinking the tears away, she reached into her pockets and pulled out an embroidered handkerchief to dry her eyes. Gathering her thoughts she started writing.

_Something changed since we visited Imilesvale. Our leader it seems was touched by the gods. Whether this bodes ill or good is yet to be seen but I can't help but feel alarmed by his change in character._

_Case in point, after all that we have done to try to heal Gnarlthorn, we found out that the spirit did not have its own healing in mind. Instead it allowed itself to die so that we can use the divine healing agent on the land itself. We did so and returned to the Lake of Tears Garrison and met with the apprentice witch Nadaj. We were however betrayed. While I hate to admit it, it was Neeshka who was first to voice out her misgivings when we were told by Nadaj that Dalenka was the heart of the problem. We were told that the elder witch was believed to be a member of a separatist sect and we were asked to help Nadaj face and kill her. _

_Our leader refused, taking Neeshka's advice that something was amiss which triggered the betrayal. _

_Nadaj, falsely accused us of being the source of the scourge that is troubling the garrison and goaded the remaining men there to attack us. The fight that followed was the first indication that our leader wasn't quite the same man I knew. While it is true that the barbarians did not give us much of a choice when they attacked us, his response was as ruthless and without any thought of giving quarter. I asked him why we didn't try to incapacitate or try to talk to them and he simply said "_Talking only works if someone is willing to listen. I could see it in their eyes that they did not care to listen, and I didn't care to try."

_I find this a little out of character for him, one whom up to this point had been willing to talk to most people he meet, we have Gann and that tiefling with us after all._

Safiya paused, then continued.

_As for Dalenka, she finally realized too late that her own silly prejudice caused the downfall of the garrison and offered to join up with us to search for Nadaj who fled into Ashenwood. And here I saw yet another change in Silvarian's character. _

_We finally caught up with Nadaj at the heart of the forest where the great tree grew. When she spoke we realized that she was no longer human. Apparently her mind and body has been possessed and nothing remained of the girl known as Nadaj. (What happens to the soul in this case? I wish mother was alive, she'd be so interested in studying this case) Instead she became an avatar for the malevolent fury of Ashenwood. Defeating Nadaj was not the end of it though, her death triggered the wood's defenses. Elementals of all kinds sprung from the ground around the great tree to attack us. Wave after wave of elementals kept coming. However the elementals only stayed around the great tree and were hostile only as far as they can chase us. Moving away from the tree did not stop the forest itself from attacking us with natural magiks, nevertheless the elementals did not pursue us once we were some distance from the great tree. _

_Silvarian spotted something during the fight and asked us to hold back at a safe distance while he investigated. Oddly enough his idea of carrying out an investigation involved drawing more elementals back to us for a quick disposal and here I thought he had a more mental approach. _

_Still, he found what he was looking for and pointed it out to us. It seemed that the malevolent spirit still requires a focus to bring forth the elementals. At the base of the great tree as well as the smaller trees surrounding, we noticed a shimmering, almost like a miniature portal. _

_Okku growled his was eagerness to wade into battle again (perhaps a little too eager,) suggesting that we target the foci so that we could stop the elementals entirely but Silvarian stopped him. _

_His exact words were, "_No, I am going to use this to my advantage. I am going to harvest these elementals."

_Both Gann and Dalenka were horrified and asked what did he mean by "harvesting". Silvarian explained that for every elemental that fell, left behind are its essence, essential for greater crafting of weapons and armor. He made it clear that he thought everyone will be in need of such in the days ahead. _

_Kaelyn and Neeshka both offered their immediate support (no surprise there) while Okku had already warmed up to the thought of upcoming fight saying that its been a long time since he had the exercise. Gann looked helplessly at me but what could I say? I'd follow him even if it wasn't mother's last instructions. _

_Dalenka however practically became hostile. Screaming that she would not be a part of further desecration of the forest, how we outsiders have destroyed the land and spirits and other such nonsense. She was almost hysterical right up to the point when Silvarian walked up and back handed her. Even Neeshka and Kaelyn was as shocked as I was. I could see pain, anger and fury in Dalenka's eyes but she saw something in Silvarian's that gave her pause. Perhaps it was her own death, but she remained silent long enough for Silvarian to address her._

"You are as blind and as narrow minded as when you allowed your garrison to fall. Had you accepted our help from the start, your men would still be alive. You call me cursed one and an abomination, treat me with less respect than the soil you walk on. And yet you have no inkling as to the nature of my curse nor have you and your kind ever tried to find out the cause of it. Instead you find it easier to cast blame and label those afflicted as the cause for all your troubles. Well, guess what, the forest was desecrated long before I came and you have not lifted a finger to heal it when you had the chance. Who is really to blame here? I am going to restore the forest because I am a spirit eater, a devourer of souls, I am doing this because unlike you, I do not have a choice of ignoring the problem. Because I don't want to feed on souls, yours included to keep myself alive and because it is the only way I can get more information as to what this curse really is. I am working to end this so that no one else will have to suffer the same fate. Now if you don't want to help me, fine, stay out of my way, otherwise, I'll kill you. Are we clear on that?"

_I have never seen Silvarian act that way before. Is it desperation or focus that is driving him now? What about us, would he kill one of us if we object to his methods, or his point of view? I have to admit too that I am disturbed by my own feelings of what I witnessed. I should be alarmed, even frightened, and yet, there is a part of me that felt a thrill when he struck the witch. Felt something so familiar and right with what he did. How can that be?_

_While I do not think he would murder any one of us, I cannot help but question my own feelings regarding the man. I guess have to admit to myself that I may have fallen in love with him. I am sure that he knows how I feel, damn that man. I wished that there wasn't Neeshka in his life and while I might pretend that he might leave her one day for me, I know it won't happen as long as she's still alive (now there's a thought) and at best he'll remain a friend. At least he isn't false in that regard, unlike most the men I knew at the academy._

_He is right about one thing though, we will need better arms and armor if we are going to make more enemies. So we stayed, for several days, harvesting as Silvarian puts it before he finally gave us the signal to break the loci. _

_The events that followed will forever be etched into my memory. _

_With the destruction of the loci, the sudden peace that came after seemed unnatural after the din and fury was there a moment before. Then it appeared, the Woodman. An ancient spirit, an embodiment of the forest itself or perhaps a spirit of a god long past. It spoke with Silvarian and something it said surprised us all. He seemed to recognized him or the curse. And what was more, revealed that the curse was not one at all but something altogether different, created by a god long dead._

_Here again the man surprised us all. Somehow he was able to summon the power within himself and in an act that seemed contrary to his well being somehow restored both life and spiritual force to the ancient spirit. In all honesty, I do not know why he would do such a thing or how he was able to in the first place. Isn't what he is affected with described as a hunger? How does hunger become provider? It does not make any sense. None the less, his act it seemed to have unlocked a new power within him. Even Dalenka was awed and called it "Breath of the Earthmother" _

Safiya shifted in her seat, as if what she was about to write also caused her physical discomfort.

_He can now bring us back from the dead, and restore our health with just his will. As if The Woodman's benediction was not strange enough, how is it possible for a mortal that is not a cleric, to have such power over death?_

Just then, a strange little creature flew in, "Mistress." It said. Silvery Urn say come tell you he ready to make swords."

"Thank you Kaji" Safiya waved her hands, absently dismissing the construct. Safiya closed her journal, placed it back in its air tight box and pack it back into her pack, a smile played on her lips as thoughts of a half naked man sweating over a forge hurried her feet towards the utility area. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."


	7. 6b : Choices

Neeshka frowned as she sat and watched the work done at the forge.  
Since they got back from the Woodman's forest, her unease grew as she instinctively knew that something had changed, that she and her companions were witness to something great and yet at the same time, terrifying .  
She remembered the carnage, the Harvesting as Silvarian called it.

They had fought and killed elemental forces that protected Ashenwood for days.  
Neeshka knew that the half-elf ranger not only wanted to harvest each fallen elemental for its essence but to also give those who followed him much needed battle experience, as a team. She knew he wanted them all to be able to work together, to be able to act and react in battle knowing each others strengths and weaknesses.  
Like he did with her, Khelgar, Shandra and Elanee.  
However, the ranger this time took the most expedient and ruthless route to make that happen, and in doing so was far less gentle with his companions then she remembered him to be.

Neeshka remembered when the order was finally given to disrupt the elemental Loci that enabled the forest itself to keep summoning elementals to do battle, and saw for the first time the forest floor.  
Glowing remnants of once great towering elementals littered the forest floor in hues of green, yellow, red, blue and white. It was almost festive.  
"It's beautiful." She said. "Like stars and jewels scattered on a sea of moss and grass."

"And had they been able to bleed, we'd have a river of blood to play, and bathe in." Gann's reply came.

Neeshka grimaced at the memory.

Though the Hagspawn's tone was light and flippant when he said it, she knew he only spoke out what the others were thinking.  
Including herself.  
None of them liked the direction and choices made but all kept Silent, because they were all afraid of the man.  
"Yes." she thought, the ranger isn't quite the same man she knew back at Cross Road Keep.  
"Damn that thing inside of him!" Neeshka fumed.

Neeshka's eyes turned to the bare chested ranger hammering away at the forge, shaping a blade that she thought was a little too long for a dagger yet too short to be a sword.  
She knew that he had already worked on another similar blade earlier, using a method she had never seen before in weapon crafting.  
The man was folding, refolding, shaping and again refolding what was originally a long metal bar into what grew gradually in shape and size of a long leaf-like blade tapering to a diamond point.  
Already he had made several other weapons and had been at it for several days.  
Stopping only to rest when a weapon was fully and completely done, enchantments and all.  
So far in all, he had made twin swords for himself, a hammer for Kaelyn, a bow for Gann and a staff for Safiya, but oddly enough allowed no one to touch any of the weapons yet.

Neeshka had seen the forging of magical arms before, but never anything like this.  
As with the days before when forging the other weapons, she noted that while working on the weapons, the man's hammer and hands glowed with a faint blue light.  
She knew that the hammer was far from magical as it was the very same borrowed smith's hammer from the Veil's workshop.  
She and the others realized that the ranger was drawing power from the thing within him. Using the Spirit Eater in a way that none understood.  
Even Gann and Safiya, both were in agreement, a rare event to be sure, that the forging was anything but normal.

Her attention then turned towards those assisting the ranger.  
She felt anger and jealousy rise as she watched them.  
Kaelyn was out of her armor, wearing just a short simple frock, and was helping with the bellows. Her feminine yet muscled body glistened with sweat in the yellow glow of the forge, meant that it was both hot and hard work.  
She was to keep the forge's heat constant and at some unseen signal from the ranger, worked the bellows harder to bring the temperature higher, heating up the metal the ranger is working on to make it more malleable.

Though the celestial could not see the color of the flames, she could see the brightness of the energy released, her strength and stamina too was far better then most mortals and that made her the perfect person for the job.  
Her wings were partially unfurled, perhaps to help keep her balanced, gave her full body a more angelic look then perhaps intended. Her thin sweat drenched frock however, while keeping her modest, left very little to the imagination.  
Kaelyn's face, a mask of intense concentration and perhaps devotion, as she watched both ranger and the forge's coals, sent needles of jealousy into Neeshka.  
A month or so ago, Neeshka would have brushed off any feelings that the celestial had any seductive intent, but now, she wasn't so sure.

Muttering, the tiefling forced herself to watch the other person assisting the half-elf.  
Safiya looked exhausted.  
As with Gann, Safiya had been recruited to assist with the spell casting needed to enchant the weapons but both had no idea what was going on or what the ranger was doing. They too had never seen this method of magical forging.  
Neeshka remembered the conversation they had.  
"It's so strange." Safiya said. "Normally, one would cast the spells needed for enchantments after a weapon is made, not while making the weapon." She continued.  
"He would work the gems and essence into the hot metal itself then ask us to cast the needed spells. Usually, we'd use a magical bench or container as the conduit to channel the magical energies into an item, but Silvarian is using himself as that conduit."  
"I do not know how he is doing this or why but I know it is dangerous." Safiya frowned, concern on her face.

As Neeshka watched, she felt more and more agitated.  
As much as she liked the thought of new and better equipment, here, she felt useless.  
She could not go out to steal any and Mulsantir's residents were extra watchful when they saw her walking the streets alone.

Resigned to the fact, that all she could do was to watch and wait while others did things without her, Neeshka chafed at her own restlessness.  
Perhaps it wasn't just being left with nothing to do, Neeshka thought.  
Neeshka noted sourly that even hard at work, the three at the forge had a rhythm of sorts, a very personal and intimate rhythm that only those within that circle at the forge shared. Neeshka on the other hand was an outsider and as such not only was she just a spectator, she was not needed.  
Neeshka didn't like the idea of not being wanted.  
She stood, and approached the forge.

* * * * * * * * * *

The tone of the hammer striking metal changed, just a slight change pitch, and the ranger knew that the metal had cooled close to the point that it should not be worked with. Instinctively, Silvarian thrust the unfinished blade into the forge's coals to bring it back to workable heat.  
He hated working with adamantine, but the metal had special properties.  
Besides being able to hold an edge far better then any other metal, giving rise to legendary blades that were able to cut other normal blades into half. Weapons forged from adamantine retained some of the magical energies used when enchanting it and this caused the weapons to cause more damage when struck by them.  
However the voice within had other plans for this peculiar property.  
He heard the whoosh of the bellows, pumping harder and faster as Kaelyn dutifully kept the the heat up.  
Adamantine's other problem is that the metal requires far more heat and took much longer then any other metal to bring it to malleable temperature.

Silvarian flashed Kaelyn a smile, thankful for her help and in return her lips parted slightly, showing her pearly teeth. She angled herself slightly towards him, allowing him to see perhaps a little too much of her ample body and the hint of a promise she seemed to give.  
The ranger smiled and turned back to the blade.  
The ranger went back to work, allowing his body to follow the now almost mechanical rhythm of hammer on steel, as he turned inwards, towards his thoughts.  
Since Imilvale, something has awakened inside.  
Ever since he used and focused his consciousness onto the spirit eater that is now part of him, he has had visions, flashes of images and more recently a voice within his mind.  
At first it supplied knowledge that he should not, could not have known, such as crafting of items that he is now attempting, but in his mind, the voice whispered, instructing and taught and he simply found that he knew, as if from memory, as if he had been doing this all his life.

The ranger remembered when the voice first manifested itself.  
It was when the Woodman appeared.  
As with many nights since, his memory suddenly shifted, and while his body and senses worked on the blade, his mind eye, snapped to and replayed the scene in his mind.  
Silvarian remembered the initial hunger.

"Feed." The voice in his mind said, almost a command.

"No! The ranger's mind recoiled in horror, What are you?"

"Feed." Take Sustenance." The voice again asked, this time more of a plea.

"No!" Again the ranger mentally refused and focused his will onto the hunger. The voice no longer present or compelling, instead a wash of images come to his mind. Images that showed why feeding on such a powerful spirit as the Woodman would not only have filled the hunger but would have granted him powers.  
But again, the ranger refused and focused his will.  
The presence within relented, but this time showed the ranger an alternative.  
A way to channel life and spiritual energies.

"What are you?" Silvarian thought in amazement, when he realized exactly the nature of what he was just shown, but there was only silence in his mind.  
Still the knowledge of how to restore the Woodman or anyone at death's door was his and ranger made his choice.

* clank * a change in tone.

Again the blade is trust into the coals and the sound of the bellows hard at work.  
Silvarian closed his eyes for a while.  
He heard footsteps walking into the chamber and glanced up.  
Neeshka had walked in and is now sitting down watching them.

"Abomination!"  
A sudden distaste for the tiefling welled inside the ranger but he knew it wasn't him.  
The presence within didn't like Neeshka, that much was obvious and he willed the thought away from him.  
The ranger's eyes moved from the tiefling and rested on Safiya.  
They locked eyes for a moment and he felt a sudden rush of desire.  
His eyes involuntarily tracing lines down her neck, the curves of her chest and then down to her thighs.  
Safiya eyes widened slightly as she noted the sudden interest and blushed.  
Feeling himself responding physically, Silvarian tore his eyes away and again focused his will and mind back his work.

He sensed Neeshka's approach even before he heard her stepping up to the forge.

"Not now Neeshka." The ranger said.

"How long are you going to keep at this?" The tiefling replied.

"Until I am done." Said the ranger.

Neeshka glared. "And what am I supposed to do in the mean time?" Her voice a little shrill.

Silvarian felt a sudden hot stab of anger.  
"I don't care what you do as long as you don't get in the way." The ranger said and immediately regretted it.

Neeshka stared at the ranger for a moment then spun on the balls of her feet and walked away.

* clank *

Silvarian mechanically stabbed the blade into the coals and closed his eyes.  
"Stay out of my mind!" The ranger mentally screamed.  
The voice in his mind stayed silent.  
Silvarian sighed, then looked at the blade.

"Its time." The voice said in his mind.

With great care and skill he shaped a small well on the blade and drew from the pouch at his waist, a glowing essence that once belonged to an air elemental.  
The ranger then focused his will and the hammer he held began to glow.  
With each downward stroke, he hammered the essence into the metal.  
Holding up the unfinished blade he then called to Safiya, "Chain Lightning."

Magical lightning crackled from Safiya to the ranger.  
She had done this several times already but still could not believe or understand how it is being done.  
The lightning arced to strike the blade and the ranger that held it, but instead of bouncing off and hitting others in the area, the energies that should have gone wild, were channeled into the blade.  
Safiya could see steam rising from the ranger's skin and smelt the ozone thick in the air.  
Her eyes quickly went to the ranger's and he returned the look, as if to say "I am alright."  
A slight trembling of the hammer however, told Safiya that the process wasn't pain free.

Something within Safiya's heart felt his pain.  
She wanted move towards him, to comfort him, but she remained silent and stayed still.  
The exchange that just happened between him and Neeshka brought an involuntary smile to her lips but she quickly suppressed it.  
She did a quick mental assessment and the one thing she is certain of, is that she agreed with the ranger's earlier sentiment.

"Now is not the time." she whispered to herself.


End file.
